


Спички

by Nonemy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonemy/pseuds/Nonemy
Summary: Если бы только у него было чуть больше времени…
Kudos: 1





	Спички

Казалось, уже целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. Легкий наклон головы. Непослушные локоны, щекочущие его шею, когда она наклоняется так близко, что он слышит ее дыхание над своим ухом. И заинтересованный взгляд без тени фальши. «Какой фокус ты придумал на этот раз, Максвелл?» Он уже не был уверен, что из этого являлось правдой, а что – плодом его воображения. Ложные воспоминания, призванные заглушить тупую ноющую боль в груди. Крепко засевшую в его сердце и не исчезнувшую даже после того, как ее образ затуманился в памяти и рассыпался на мириады отдельных крохотных отголосков-осколков.  
  
Он присел на корточки и выдернул с корнем пучок сухой травы. Острые края резанули по пальцам, и он стиснул зубы от резкой внезапной боли. Выступившие капли крови окрасили стебли красным. Сейчас бы найти ближайший водоем, ополоснуть испачканные в земле и пыли руки, умыться, но у него не оставалось на это времени. Ему вновь его чертовски не хватало.  
  
Если бы только и раньше у него было чуть больше времени… чтобы во всем разобраться, все взвесить и просчитать. Хорошенько изучить. _Не нырять в омут с головой._ Произвести еще раз все вычисления. Пролистать на сотый раз книгу. _Не терять бдительности._ Провести пару экспериментов. _Закрыть эту чертову дверь!_  
  
Но он был уже одержим. Та же сила, что забрала ее у него, поглотила и его рассудок, приковала к себе все внимание, застлала непроглядной тьмой взор. Если бы только… То, возможно, он и не застрял бы _здесь и сейчас_. В ловушке, выстроенной своими же руками.  
  
Обмотав травой несколько крепких веток, он окинул импровизированный факел критичным взглядом. Может, и продержится. Солнце практически село за горизонт, и время, никогда не встававшее на его сторону, стремительно ускользало. Он пошарил по карманам и выудил спичечный коробок. Потряс, хотя и так знал – внутри осталось лишь три коротенькие спички. Но этого хватит – нужно только успеть пересечь лес, а там и лагерь. Он чиркнул первой спичкой, но, прежде чем успел что-либо сделать, резкий порыв ветра выхватил ее из онемевших на холоде пальцев.  
  
Темнота окружила его так резко, что он невольно вздрогнул, едва не выронив факел из рук. Он уже мог различить его – тихое шуршание, доносящееся со всех сторон. Резким движением он высек очередной крохотный огонек и поджег факел. Тени отступили. Хлипкая конструкция из веток и сухой травы не давала много света, но служила единственным и последним источником угасающей надежды. На спасение. На выживание. Стиснув факел в руке, он побежал, подгоняемый завыванием ветра за спиной, так похожего на чей-то шепот. Ветки кустов хлестали по лицу, царапали кожу и цеплялись за одежду. Камни и выступившие из земли корни деревьев так и норовили попасться под ноги. Его дыхание быстро сбилось – слабое здоровье давало о себе знать. Он устал. Но не мог остановиться. Не мог оглянуться назад, откуда ему вслед уже раздавался протяжный вой гончих псов.  
  
«Это ты, Максвелл?»  
  
От неожиданности он запнулся и кубарем полетел на землю. Упавший факел погас. Он перевернулся на спину и поднялся. Пошатнувшись, сделал шаг назад и уперся в дерево. Сбитый с толку, поморгал, привыкая в темноте. Тусклый лунный свет едва просачивался сквозь ветви деревьев. И лес в ночи казался бесконечным. Слишком далеко оставалось до лагеря. Слишком долго до рассвета. _Все-таки он был у времени на плохом счету._  
  
Отыскав в кармане картонный коробок, он зажег последнюю спичку. Прикрыл рукой затрепетавшее на ветру пламя. И попытался вглядеться во тьму. Ему показалось… Нет, он был уверен.  
  
– Чарли?  
  
Звонкий смех эхом пролетел по лесу. Ее смех. Он попытался вызвать из памяти ее образ, но перед глазами плясали лишь тени. Огонек, опускавшийся все ниже по спичке, обдал пальцы теплом. И он задул его.  
  
«Сегодня _я_ покажу тебе новый фокус, Максвелл».  
  
Распахнув объятия, он ступил навстречу двум вынырнувшим из темноты когтистым лапам.


End file.
